Sherlolly Medley
by cumberbabe1978
Summary: Prompt writing. All things Sherlolly. Send me prompts in the review section if you want. I hope you enjoy :-) xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi guys, I'm attempting to be spontaneous with my writing so I decided to start doing some prompt writing. Feel free to send me prompts in the reviews below, DM me, tweet me them ( cumberbabe1976) or send me it on Tumblr (Cumberbabes Anonymous - username cumberbabe1976). As always I own nothing; it all belongs to our usual suspects: Mark Gatiss, Stephan Moffat, the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Geronimo**_

_**SM**_

_**Prompt: Molly visits an aquarium and gets a shock.**_

_**Fixed Trait: Sherlock is very shy.**_

She wandered around the turquoise corridors and archways of the Westminster Sea Life centre. The fishes shimmering in the water, reflecting the light rays around like a mirror. The usually buzzing aquarium was vacant and the serenity was pleasant after her laborious day at the morgue. Molly ambled along, stopping when she reached the sea lions, her favourite part. She stood there for a moment, watching the graceful creatures in the water. Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Molly." A baritone voice rumbled from behind her, causing her to jump and turn around, nearly falling over her own feet.

"Sherlock, you s...s...scared me." She replied, her hand placed on her chest, to calm her rapid breathing.

"Mmmhmmm." Sherlock hummed, clasping his hands together and rubbing his thumbs over his wrists.

They stood there in silence for a while just watching the sea lions glide past the window. At some point during the time that had past their hands had entwined and they had moved closer; Molly noticed that Sherlock's foot was twitching, much like a nervous tick.

"S...S...Sherlock? Are you alright?" Molly queried, glancing down at their entwined fingers and attempting to untangle them. At this motion, Sherlock only hung onto her hand tighter and pulled her so she was now pressed against his side.

"Yes, Fine." Sherlock replied quickly, his foot tapping the floor in a steady beat.

"A...a...a...are you sure, you look a bit flushed..." Molly observed looking at him. He was looking straight ahead, refusing to meet her eye, despite Sherlock's sudden affection towards her.

"Fine Molly. I...I just wan to try something. Close your eyes." He said, stumbling over his words.

"Okay, sure." Molly murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

He leant in, pressing his lips to hers. It lasted a few precious moments and the gentle  
pressure of his lips went as quickly as they came. Molly's eyes opened and she turned to face him anger and confusion blazing within her.

"What was that?" Molly almost shouted at him, the anger winning the internal battle.

"What was what, Molly? Do be specific." Sherlock replied flatly, untangling their fingers and looking at the floor.

"The kiss Sherlock! Was that an experiment for you? You know how I f...f...feel about you." Molly continued, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes...erm... The kiss... Well..." He stuttered, almost as if his engine of a brain had stopped, coming to a crashing halt.

"Well..." Molly pushed, placing a hand on Sherlock's arm.

"I like you." Sherlock erupted, throwing his arms into the air and stalking off.

"Sherlock wait...Please... Sherlock!" She announced, running after him,

"What?" He sulked, turning around to face her, his eyes ablaze. Molly rose to meet his eye and pressed a kiss to his lips. Sherlock stood still for a moment before he sprung into action. His lips were urgent against hers, the kiss reaching a fever pitch.

They broke apart, panting. Molly was bent over, her hands placed on her knees, like she had just run a marathon.

"Well that was... Erm, yes...erm..." Sherlock breathed,

"Yeah..." She agreed. Sherlock pulled her close.

"John's on his honeymoon, so 221B is free if you want to play Cluedo..."Sherlock suggested, tugging at her hand.

"I'd love to," Molly smiled goofily, looking into his cobalt eyes and brining her hand up to ruffle his dark brunette curls. "Lead the way Mr Holmes." She giggled.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, send me more prompts if you want. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Snuggly Sherlock

_**A/N: Hiya guys nice to see you all again. Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows. As always none of this this belongs to me, it all belongs to Mark Gatiss, Stephan Moffat, the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I hope you enjoy this one. Please send me more prompts in the reviews. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**_

_**Geronimo!**_

_**SM**_

**Prompt from a guest going as Jealousherlock: Sherlock secret snuggle.**

I had just arrived at my flat, shopping bags in tow. The flimsy plastic handles cutting of the circulation to my fingers; not that the was any in the first place due to the icy weather. I kicked shut my door and hurried to the kitchen where I dumped the six bags on the lino floor.

"Ahh Molly, you're back. I asked for a coffee." Sherlock announced, ambling into the kitchen to search for something to nibble on.

"I was out buying food for us, Sherlock. You must have gone into your mind palace. I...i...is Kenco Millicano alright for you?" I asked pulling the metallic tin out of one of the green and white carrier bags.

"It will be sufficient. Black, two sugars." Sherlock said, still rifling through the bags on the floor. His body encased in a brand new royal blue silk dressing gown and a grey striped pyjama set.

"The rich tea biscuits are in the bag with the jam." I muttered, pulling a mug out of the cupboard, turning the kettle and retrieving a spoon from the cutlery draw.

"Great. I shall be in the sitting room." He replied, turning and walking out of the kitchen; smuggling away the biscuits and the jam.

I walked into the sitting room watching Sherlock dunk rich tea biscuits in seedless strawberry jam. I placed his mug of coffee on the glass table in front of him, noticing his top was speckled with crumbs.

"Here you go. Doctor Who is on if you want to watch it." I stuttered, grabbing the remote from the arm of the sofa next to Sherlock and switching on the television. It was my favourite episode: The Day of the Doctor. Suddenly my phone rang. I pulled my iPhone 5 out of my pocket, dislodging the pink silicone case it was in.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Molly? Hi, it's Ben. Mary gave me your number, said you were up for a laugh..." He suggested, sounding anxious.

"S...s...sorry Ben but I don't know. Erm..." I pondered, turning to Sherlock; who was sat at the other end of my suede sofa, staring intently at the 55 inch screen of the television; fiddling with the 3D controls.

"Are you free for coffee tomorrow?" Ben enquired insistently, almost desperately. Sherlock took this opportunity to pull me close so our limbs were entangled and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"I...I...I am so sorry Ben, but I d...d...don't think I'm ready to start a relationship." I said stumbling over my words as Sherlock started braiding my hair.

"Oh, okay. I apologise. Goodbye Molly." Ben mumbled, sounding disheartened.

"Bye Ben." I replied, ending the call and snuggling closer to Sherlock. "Sherlock?" I asked confused. "Yes Molly..." He purred, twirling the braid around his fingers.

"You're a snuggler." I stated pulling away slightly.

"No I'm not." He replied defensively; sitting up and sitting as far away as possible.

After Doctor Who had finished I went to bed. I was lying there, staring at the crimson glowing numbers of my alarm clock. The door creaked open and a ray of light from the hallway illuminated the dark room until the door was quietly shut again. The weight on the bed dipped and a waft of a distinctive masculine scent washed over me. Sherlock's warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his hard body. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth before shifting to get comfortable and settling down.

"Good night Molly." He mumbled as I was drifting into a deep sleep. He murmured something else but my hazy mind couldn't detect it. I thought it sounded like 'My Molly' but I couldn't be sure.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Send me prompts in the reviews is you want._**


	3. Jealous Sherlock

**_A/N: Hi guys, I am so sorry about how long it has been since I have updated. I have had exams and have been in hospital for a bit. I love prompt writing it is really interesting to take a break from writing my own stuff, (For readers of Hello Molly it will be updated either tomorrow or Sunday). Please send me prompts in the reviews. I hope you enjoy. As always I own nothing it all belong to the usual suspects. As stated in both of my prior chapters._**

**_Geronimo!_**

**_SM_**

**Prompt from Girlintheshadow: John asks Molly to do something and Sherlock doesn't like it (Jealous Sherlock).**

**Post TRF, when everything is back to normal-ish and Molly isn't wearing that blasted ring from this "Tom" fellow.**

It was a normal day. When I say normal, Sherlock was sat at his microscope and John was wandering around the lab waiting for Sherlock.

"Molly?" John asked quietly, ambling towards me,

"Yes John," I replied, turning at smiling a him.

"Do you want to go grab some coffee?" He enquired; returning my smile.

"Sure, I'll just grab my bag. Are you alright by yourself S...S...Sherlock?" I stuttered, glancing over my shoulder at him. He didn't say anything, just looked up, grunted and then went back to his microscope.

Half an hour later we stumbled back into the lab; laughing at a joke John had just told.

"Nice to see the both of you again." Sherlock growled. I looked up to see his icy cold blue eyes boring into mine.

"S...S...S...Sherlock. I'm so s...s...sorry, we lost track of time." I muttered, looking down at the floor; feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"It's fine, Molly." Sherlock said, if I didn't know him better I would have said it was sarcasm.

"It's not her fault, Sherlock. Don't take it out on Molly." John said angrily to his best friend. Before he could finish Sherlock had exited the room, leaving only the masculine scent of him trailing out of the room. "I'm sorry Molly, I need to go. Thanks for your help with proving my point. We are all having dinner later at Mary and I's flat about 7:30ish, would you like to come? I know Mary will want someone else around with the man child there." John chuckled, walking towards the double swing doors.

"Sure, I'll bring a bottle of red." I mumbled,

"Great, we'll see you then." John announced, hastily making an exit.

I was just stepping out from the taxi when a familiar baritone voice rumbled: "How much was her fare?"

"Twelve pounds thirty." The taxi driver replied.

"Keep the change." Sherlock mumbled, grabbing my hand and hoisting me out of the taxi.

"Thank you, Sherlock." I muttered, noticing his hand was lingering on mine for longer than necessary.

"It's nothing, Molly. Going in?" He asks.

"Yes, erm, it's quite cold can we erm..." I said, stumbling over my words.

"Oh, of course, my apologies Molly." Sherlock muttered, draping his arm around me. We walked up the path together and he pulled me closer as he brought one hand up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and the hedgehog like features of John appeared from behind the dark wooden door.

"Oh, Sherlock and Molly. Come in, come in. The dining room is at the end. Thanks for the wine Molly, just pop it on the table." John said, the grin on his face reaching his ears.

"That was lovely Mary, thank you so much for having me." I mumbled, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"It was our pleasure Molly. Maybe next time we could grab a drink at that champagne bar in Soho, you know, that really posh one..." Mary said, pulling me in tighter.

"Kettner's?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the one! I've got a friend there who is looking for a lady..." Mary exclaimed, pulling away for the moment and holding the tops of my arms. I looked at Sherlock; his nostrils were flared and his lips were pulled tight, looking like he was showing contempt.

"That would be a great idea, Mary. I'll text you when I have an evening off." I smiled, pulling away and turning to John. He pulled me in for a tight hug and whispered:

"Well done Molly. He's jealous, trust me." John whispered, swiftly placing a kiss on my cheek and releasing me.

"Well I better get going, I've got work early tomorrow morning. Goodnight." I stuttered, adjusting my bag on my left shoulder.

"I will walk you home. John, Mary." Sherlock said, striding out of the room and towards the door, pulling me along by my hand.

We arrived at my apartment block after 35 minutes in silence. I turned and opened my mouth as if to speak but then closed it again, finding no adequate words for the situation. I then decided to take the bull by the horns. I placed my gloved hands over Sherlock's cheekbones and crashed my lips to his. He was still and he seemed uncomfortable so I pulled away and muttered a quiet apology.

"Molly." Sherlock whispered, forcing me to turn around and face him. Without warning his soft, warm lips collided with mine. I gasped allowing him access to what seemed like counting all the teeth in my mouth.

After a few moments we broke apart, panting. Sherlock's cheeks had a pinkish tint to their usual cream colour and his curls in disarray. "Coffee?" I asked blushing.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, smiling genuinely.


	4. Mycroft Kidnaps Molly

**_A/N: Hello. I have attempted to make this as realistic as possible but Mycroft is a very difficult person to characterise in writing without making him seem like a serial killer so we will have to see how this pans out. Thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows and the prompts mostly from Girlintheshadow. I'm really enjoying writing them. As stated I own none of the characters they all belong to Mark Gatiss, Stephan Moffat, the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave prompts in the review section below._**

**_Geronimo!_**

**_SM_**

**Prompt from Girlintheshadow: Protective Sherlock when Mycroft kidnaps Molly.**

It was a normal Tuesday. Molly was in her office and Sherlock was on a particularly intriguing case, possibly a 9, which took him to up to Carlisle to try and find a serial killer. It had been three days since he left and only a few brief text messages have been received about Sherlock and John's state. Her phone started to ring, "Hello?" She said, answering the phone.

"Doctor Hooper, there's a car for you and a man waiting at reception." The voice on the end of the phone told her.

"Okay, thank you." Molly muttered into the phone before putting the phone down and collecting her bag before she left.

Ten minutes later she arrived at reception clutching her handbag close and finishing texting Sherlock with an update compiling of some sappy words and that Mycroft had finally found out. Even John hadn't twigged it yet despite finding Sherlock looking rather flushed after walking out of supply cupboard and closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Ah, Miss Hooper. Come with me." Mycroft said walking towards the doors to the street. A red haired woman joined them when they reached the car, her thumbs tapping away at her mobile.

"Mycroft. Any p...p...particular reason why you are here?" She asked shakily, sat in between Mycroft and his assistant.

"None that you need to know of Miss Hooper. Hand over your mobile." Mycroft replied icily lifting his hand waiting for Molly to hand over her iPhone. She unwillingly dropped her phone in his palm watching it vibrate as Sherlock tried to contact her. Suddenly Mycroft answered his phone with a sigh.

"Brother dear. I'm guessing your call is concerning Miss Hooper." Mycroft stated, sounded bored. There was a pause as he waited for Sherlock to reply. She could hear the murmuring of Sherlock's voice through the phone and watched Mycroft's face for clues at what he said.

"Do grow up dear brother; resorting to name calling is very vulgar... Miss Hooper is well." Mycroft continued into the phone, at this point Sherlock erupted and his booming voice was heard over the phone,

"SHE IS DOCTOR HOOPER!" Sherlock yelled at his brother. It was at this point Mycroft decided to put the phone on loud speaker.

"You can talk to her now, brother." Mycroft replied icily.

"Molly? Are you alright? Mycroft if you have help her so help you..." Sherlock said sounding concerned.

"I...I...I'm fine Sherlock. Please, don't worry. You're in the middle of a possible 9..." She squeaked,

"Molly. The case turned out to be a 4, it was the Director. Very boring, I shall be back to London by 8:15 tonight, I presume that Mycroft shall return you by then." He said, his voice ice cold when he spoke about Mycroft.

"You will be lucky if I return her at all Sherlock. She would be a very valuable asset to the government, I think I shall keep her." Mycroft said smirking. Nodding at his assistant.

"You wouldn't dare." Sherlock seethed. Molly's vision suddenly went as a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

"Get off me! Don't you dare! Sherlo..." Her voice muffled at the end as a gag was placed over her mouth.

"MYCROFT. LET HER GO!" Sherlock growled, anxiety clear in his voice.

"What did I say about sentiment dear brother..." Mycroft taunted.

"Mycro..." Sherlock started to say but Mycroft ended the call before his brother could finish.

"Doctor Hooper, there's no need to panic. I'm just testing my dear brother. If he really loves you as much as my sources say he does he will be here in an hour and a half wielding a gun and with Doctor Watson in tow." Mycroft informed her, his assistant removing the gag and blindfold.

"If he doesn't s...s...shoot you I will p...personally ensure you end up on one of my slabs." Molly threatened, slightly more scared than scary.

"Don't lie Doctor Hooper, you wouldn't hurt a fly." He said with a smile.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at a grand manor, deep in the country side. The red bricks covered in ivy and flowered vines; the large black door with a golden lion knocker.

"I take it this is your 'country retreat'..." She suggested, turning to look at Mycroft.

"Surprisingly no, Doctor Hooper. This was our childhood home, Sherlock's tree house is at the back if you want to visit it," Mycroft suggested, stepping out of the car and proffering his hand for Molly.

"I would love to see it." She replied excitedly. Deciding to get out of the car without the help of Mycroft.

"Fine, Doctor Hooper but there is one condition if you want to go up there." He said, smirking and looking at his assistant.

"What, Mycroft? It couldn't be any worse than what you have already done to me." Molly said, certain that it couldn't get any worse.

"You shall see Doctor Hooper." He said smiling.

Her day couldn't have got any worse. She was now handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged in Sherlock's treehouse with ripped clothes and no jumper. The chilling air knifed her as she waited for her knight in shining armour.

"Molly?" She heard a baritone voice rumbled from below. She tried to talk back but the gag muffled her words. It was at this point Sherlock's steps up the ladder increased and he pushed through the door into the treehouse within 3 seconds.

"Molly, thank god you are alright. I came as quickly as I could..." Sherlock babbled undoing the blind fold and removing the gag.

"Sherlock. I thought you wouldn't come..." She said relieved, as Sherlock picked the locks of the handcuffs.

"Why wouldn't I come?" He said, sounding hurt.

"I j...j...just thought..." She started, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That you didn't count? Molly..." Sherlock said, comforting her as best he could, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Come on lets get you home." He finished, helping her up and placing his Belstaff on her.

"Home." She agreed.


End file.
